


Home

by jemtessa



Series: Climon Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Reunions, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Simon Lewis has been without his best friend, Clary Fray, for three years, after she died in a car accident, suffering such a bad loss in his life he’s finally at the point where he feels as if he can move on. Finally live his life. But suddenly one day Clary, who is supposed to be dead, shows up at his door as if nothing had happened.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a prompt from the [Ridiculous Sentence Prompts](http://jamescarstairs.tumblr.com/post/160453426014/ridiculous-sentence-prompts) post on Tumblr

Today was the day, Simon was delighted he was finally starting a college where he would chase his dream of working in video games. This college would allow him to not only learn how to build his own games but even have the chance to excel, and share them with the world. Everything was finally coming into place.

Simon quickly got ready, throwing on the first outfit he could see. Checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked okay he noticed a picture in the corner of the mirror. The framed picture of him and Clary. The last picture they ever took together.  
He slowly walked towards the picture frame, a sadness overwhelmed him. He thought he had moved on, that he finally accepted her death but he would never truly be over Clary Fray, his first love and the love of his life. He stroked the picture carefully, as if he was afraid that touching it would shatter it.  
“I’m finally doing it, Clary,” he whispered, softly. “I’m finally going to the college of my dreams,”  
 _I wish you were here,_  he thought, walking away from the picture and out of his room. 

As he walked towards the front door he couldn’t shake the sadness that he was feeling from doing this alone. Clary should be going with him. His college had an art course. This was something they would’ve done together. But... she was taken too soon. Simon ruffled his hair, and picked up his bag before darting towards the door.

The large door swung open, he noticed a small ginger haired girl standing before him. She looked familiar. Simon stared at the girl, who had tears within her eyes. Then he realised who she was. He would never forget those eyes. It shook him to his very core.

_Clary._

“This can’t be real,” he panicked, trying to stop himself from falling to the ground. Clary walked towards him. Embracing him. Slightly calming him in the process.   
“Simon, it’s real,” she whispered into his chest. “It’s me,”  
“But—how—you—this can’t—” he stuttered, _I might faint._  Clary squeezed him tighter, Simon felt himself stop breathing. She was really there. She was real. She was _alive._  
“Simon, I promise. I promise I’ll explain everything, just—just let me explain,” Clary pleaded as she let go of Simon’s body and stared deeply into his eyes.  
“Yes, uh. I—um, come in I guess,” he whispered, leading her into the kitchen.

Simon walked slowly, Clary behind him. He’d forgotten about everything outside of his house, all his thoughts were in the moment. On Clary. Questions rushing through his brain like a tornado in a storm.  
“Coffee?” he suggested, Clary smiled in agreement. Oh how Simon had missed her smile. Just her smile alone could light up any darkness that he felt. 

Simon filled the kettle and allowed it to boil, once the kettle was boiled and the coffees were made he sat facing her, studying every inch of her. Not taking his eyes from her, he was so sure that if he took his eyes from her she would disappear again. And he didn’t want that. He wanted her to say forever. But something, something in the air told him that she couldn’t.  
Clary reached her hand out placing it onto Simons. _So warm,_  Simon thought as he took Clary’s hand in his.  
“I—I thought you were dead,” Simon began to sob, “You were dead, Clary. You were dead,”  
All the sadness, all the regret, and doubt bubbled to the surface. Simon had blamed himself for her death for three years. And now she was sitting in front of him safe and sound, like a dream.   
“Simon, I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you I really did. But I wasn’t allowed to, you have to believe me,” Clary explained.  
“You left me, Clary. You left me to suffer the pain of losing you. Do you know how that felt? Do you? Because it felt—I can’t even express in words how it felt. You were _everything_ to me, and losing you, losing you I lost half of myself,” Simon bawled, Clary rushed to his side, hugging him tightly once again.   
“I’m so sorry, Simon. I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “I wanted to get you every single day, I wanted to tell you every single day. But I couldn’t, no matter how much I wanted you by my side I couldn’t bring you into it. I couldn’t make you suffer any more I had already made you suffer enough,”  
“Clary, that’s not an excuse,” Simon shouted, anger overriding his sadness, “I would rather have continued to think that you were dead than rather you come here reveal you’re alive and _lie_  to me about it,”  
“Please, please don’t be angry,” Clary begged, “I couldn’t bear it.”  
“Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” Simon yelled, pushing her away from him. Clary sat in shock. Not sure what he was more angry about in this precise moment.  
“Wait, what,” she said, as she stood up.  
“You heard me,”   
“Wait, are you more angry that I ate your cereal or that I faked my death,” Clary asked, curiously.   
“So you _did_  eat my cereal,” Simon shouted with glee, “I knew it was you, it couldn’t be anyone else. Because you’re the only person who likes the same cereal as me, I can’t believe you.”  
Clary gawked at Simon. _Is he being serious,_  she thought. Then she remembered it’s Simon she’s talking about. Of course he’s being serious.   
“You finished the box, Clary. And you didn’t even replace it afterwards. Do you know how disappointed I was to wake up and find that I couldn’t have my favourite cereal for breakfast?” He asked.  
“Humour me,” she responded, holding back the laughter.  
“So disappointed, I had to eat Cheerios instead. And you know how much I hate Cheerios,” Simon mumbled.   
Clary couldn’t hold back anymore, she began cackling with laughter. She was laughing so hard that she began crying as well. She had missed Simon so much. And she was so thankful that he hadn’t changed. Even after all of this.  
“What?” he whispered, confused.  
“Simon Lewis, how I’ve missed this, how I’ve missed _you,”_ she smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Simon walked slowly towards Clary, wrapping his arms around her small body once again. He finally felt at home in this giant house. Without her in it he felt lost, and it was finally home again.  
“I love you, Simon Lewis,” she whispered,   
“I know,” he replied, with a smile as bright as the sun, “I will always love you,”   
Clary let go of him and stared up at Simon. She finally found the place where she belonged.   
“You don’t have to tell me what happened during those three years. But when you do know that I am here, I’m always here. Just don’t leave me again,” he pleaded, softly.  
“I promise,”  
Neither of them wanted to take their eyes of the other. But Simon leaned in, kissing her gently on her soft lips.   
 _This is home,_ he thought as he held her tightly and she kissed him back.   
  
Home was always going to be her.


End file.
